Iron Mario
Iron Mario is a crossover movie in elements of the Iron Man movie and Super Mario. Plot It's just an average day for Mario when Mario is critically wounded in an assault and finds himself the prisoner of an gang of Yoshis group known as the Ten Yoshis. An electromagnet has been embedded in his chest by fellow captive to keep shrapnel from killing him. The Ten Rings leader, Count Bleck, offers Mario his freedom in exchange for building a Jericho missile for the group. The other captive later confirms Mario's suspicion that Bleck will not keep his word. During his three months of captivity, Mario and the other captive, named Yinsen secretly build a suit of armor powered by a miniature arc reactor, which Mario builds to power his electromagnet. The terrorists give Mario 24 hours to finish, but expires before the suit is fully activated. Yinsen distracts the guards while Mario powers up the suit. The now-armored Mario battles his way out of the caves and finds the dying Yinsen, who tells him not to waste his life. Mario burns the terrorists' munitions and flies away, only to crash in the desert; Mario survives, but the prototype suit is destroyed. He is rescued by his brother Luigi. Mario, impressed by his suit's performance, builds an improved version of his suit as well as a more powerful arc reactor for his chest. Later, during Mario's first public appearance after his return, reporter Princess Peach informs him that Stark Industries weapons, including the "Jericho", were recently delivered to the Ten Rings and are being used to attack Yinsen's home village. He also learns that Bowser has a new plan to take over Mushroom Kingdom. Enraged, Mario dons his new armor and flies to Afghanistan, where he dispatches the Ten Rings. While flying home, Mario is shot at by two F-22 Raptor fighter jets. He tells Luigi his secret identity in an attempt to get the attack called off, but flies off on his own. Mario sends his assistant Daisy to hack into the company computer system. She discovers Bowser has been supplying terrorists with weaponry and hired the Ten Rings to kill Mario, but the group reneged on the deal upon discovering who the target was. Daisy later meets with agent of the "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division", a counter-terrorism agency, to inform him of Bowser's activities. Bowser visits the Ten Rings and, after obtaining the pieces of the destroyed prototype suit, has the group eliminated. He then reverse engineers his own suit from Mario's first; however, his scientists cannot duplicate Mario's arc reactor. Undeterred, Bowser ambushes Mario in his house, uses a sonic device to paralyze him and removes Stark's arc reactor. However, Mario manages to reinstall his original reactor. Meanwhile, Peach and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempt to arrest Bowser, but are attacked by him in his now functional suit, dubbed "Iron Bowser". Mario races to the rescue and fights Bowser, but is quickly overpowered. He lures Bowser atop Peach's castle and instructs Daisy to overload the full-sized arc reactor in the building. This unleashes a massive electrical surge that knocks Bowser unconscious and falls to his apparent death in the reactor. The next day, the press has dubbed Mario in his armor as "Iron Mario". Since it was Mario fighting with Boser, Agent Coulson gives him a cover story. At a press conference, Mario starts to tell the cover story given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D., but then announces that he is Iron Mario. Notes The plot is the plot for Iron Man but with Mario characters and some modifications. Tell me what you think Category:Films Category:Mario (series) Category:Crossovers